


Messages from the Star to the Moon

by M14Mouse



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst, Gen, Storytelling, Trope Bingo Round 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji is snowed in while visiting Nanako in the hospital. So, instead of visiting his uncle, he decides to read his little sister a bed time story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages from the Star to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
> Trope bingo prompt: snowed in

Souji watched the snow continued to fall from the snow. It wasn't this bad when he was getting out of school. Although, the fog was so thick that it was hard to see the falling snow. He can see it now. It was pouring from the sky and forming huge piles on the ground.

"Perhaps, sir, it would be best if you stayed the night," One of the nurses said.

The nurse was probably right. By the time that he got to the train station, it would have been shut down due to heavy snow or the fog. Whatever terrified the staff first. He sighed and turned away from the window. He should visit his uncle but his nurse might not let him. From what he heard, his uncle hasn't been the best patient today. The nurse reported to him with a timeline. In the morning, he tried to sneak out of his room. During lunch, he threatened to hit his doctor. This afternoon, he stole coffee from their break room. That one made him laugh.

No, he was going to visit his little sister tonight. On his way, he grabbed a book out of a children's waiting room and sneak into her room. He took a moment to look her over.

She looked the same…pale and lifeless. There were dark circles under her eyes. It made his heart ache. Another part of him raged against this. She didn't deserve this. No one deserved this madness. Getting upset will do nothing. Not until they face him inside the tv.

He pulled up a chair and took a seat next to her. He opened the book to the first page and started to read.

Messages from the Star to the Moon

High in the sky, laid the star and the moon. Now everyone knew that the Star and the Moon were the best of friends. No matter how far or near they were, their messages were light up the sky.

One day…the star sent the message that he would be coming for a visit.

He grinned softly as his fingers trace the message of Coming to Visit etched into the stars.

The moon was excited. He couldn't wait. He looked at the sky every night to see if his friend grew near.

But every night, there was no sight of his friend.

He flipped to the page of the moon looking lonely.

"I know how you feel."

One night, a message flashed across the sky.

Had tea with the ladies.

He smiled when he saw the little star with a group of ladies having tea.

Rode a bull.

Play in the sea.

Night after night, the messages become clearer. Every night, the moon became eager for these messages.

Visit a hunter.

Took a sip from the big dipper.

Fell into the little one.

Got lost…

He flipped to the next page of the little star staring at the North Star.

But found my way again.

Found someone's closet.

Met a dog and a unicorn too.

Finally, the moon saw the little star flash across the sky. His friend was here. He flashed his own message….

I am glad that you are here.

His throat tightened at the picture of moon and the little star hugging. He looked over at his little sister.

"I wish that you were here too."

End

A/N: Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
